Sinks and wash basins are manufactured in a wide range of sizes, shapes and finishes, suitable for a similarly wide range of applications. Where practical considerations such as cost, durability and standardization outweigh aesthetics, sinks are commonly made of metal or glazed porcelain in an oval or rectangular bowl shape. These configurations are compatible with standard plumbing fixtures (faucets, drains, etc.) and can be installed (and replaced, when necessary) with common tools and construction techniques.
One challenge that arises in maintaining sinks and wash basins is keeping the inside surfaces clean between uses. Special coatings have been used in some applications, but generally, one must rinse (and perhaps wipe or scrub) debris from the basin periodically. This can represent a significant expense in many installations (e.g., hotels and large office facilities), yet failure to perform this simple maintenance may have an outsized effect on the overall perceived cleanliness of the rooms where the sinks are located.
Sink designs that stay cleaner longer may permit extended maintenance intervals, reduce cleaning costs and prevent at least some environmentally-harmful cleaning chemicals from entering the wastewater stream.